in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Byakuya
|Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Dark Spikes: Chelicerata |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Eight Legs of Shredding: The Predator |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Mutsumi Tamura}} "There's nothing to worry about... My life exists for you, sister." Byakuya (ビャクヤ) is an enigmatic character who wanders under the night accompanying his sister. His unnerving powers and the person he accompanies quickly earnt him a reputation. He first appeared as a playable character in the console version of Exe:Late. Background The Predator that Roams the Night He wanders with an unorthodox girl, Tsukuyomi. Byakuya's abilities enable him to cast out a myriad of blades. The power binds and rends his opponents alike. Their motivation is unknown, but it seems he fights to make Tsukuyomi's wish come true. On the Hollow Night, when many In-Births gather, they turn the town into their own "web", and hunt unsuspecting prey.Introduction on the official site Information Byakuya is a mysterious young man who appears alongside his "sister", Tsukuyomi, during the Hollow Night in search of something or someone she's lost. His only true purpose within the night is to aid his sister in any way he can, which usually involves sinking his claws into unwary victims. Appearance Byakuya is a rather short young man with pale, violet hair and empty, grey eyes. His attire consists of a black, unbuttoned blazer with gold colored buttons on the front of the blazer and on the bottom of his sleeves and he wears a white, long sleeved polo shirt underneath that with the top and bottom buttons undone. He wears a bolo tie around his neck with a purple cord and a golden clasp featuring a pattern that looks similar to that of a large spider. His legwear consists of plain black pants and white derby shoes with gold coloured laces and a gold streak across the front. When at home, he wears his normal uniform with the exception of his blazer. Personality When it comes to Tsukuyomi and the others similar to her in appearance, Byakuya is very affectionate. He makes sure to go out of his way to ensure that everything is going well for his sister and shows willingness to put everything on the line to ensure that his sister's search for her lost friend bears fruit. Byakuya approaches prospective opponents with with no perceivable animosity, only to goad and provoke them until his target wants nothing more but to fight him. He seems to draw a great amount of amusement from tormenting others, especially those who would interfere with him and Strix. However he does sometimes try to reason with opponents, as seen in his encounter with Hyde. After his sister's untimely death, Byakuya carries a guilt complex and becomes a lot more cold, showing little emotion; though on the other hand, he can also fly into a rage whenever something annoys him, such as when the loud bustling of the city causes him to scream and shout to the point of visible exhaustion. Byakuya is also incredibly protective of his sister and if anyone should bring harm to her, he will promise that the person who did harm her is killed by his hand. Story Episode: I Love My Sister After struggling to get comfortable, Byakuya awakens and realizes he was asleep, he recalls a dream that he had during this sleep, consisting of an empty space with nothing else there apart from him. He states that it has been weeks after his sister's untimely death and he still can't get over it, he also believes her death wouldn't have happened should he have went with her to wherever she went. A few weeks ago on a particular day, Byakuya meets with his sister, Tsukuyomi, near a river overlook, after she comes back from shopping. Byakuya goes over to help her with the heavy bags, consisting of clothes and pastries and Tsukuyomi rests on a nearby bench, tired after carrying the bags all the way over. Tsukuyomi gives him a small box filled with candy and a new outfit, much to his gratitude. For their day off, Tsukuyomi asks Byakuya what to do, to which he suggests going shopping again, which results in him getting a bearhug from his sister. She asks him what he wants for dinner, which he replies with what she's going to have. Suddenly, Tsukuyomi states that she forgot to buy something for school, something that is apparently secret, meaning that Byakuya can't go with her to get it. Out of fear of being separated from his sister, Byakuya insists that he goes with her to get it, though she still refuses. Byakuya finally gives in and promises to stay. He sits back down on the bench and waits, taking in the surroundings. Five minutes pass and Tsukuyomi hasn't returned yet, Byakuya decides to take a stroll around the park. Ten minutes pass and he goes against calling her to check up, believing it would simply be him getting worried over nothing. Instead, he tries to organize the items in the bags. Fifteen minutes pass and his sister still hasn't returned. Byakuya starts to feel hungry at the thought of dinner. Twenty minutes and she still hasn't come back, Byakuya decides to send her a text. Twenty five minutes pass and nothing has been sent back to Byakuya yet, which starts to get him worried. Half an hour passes and Byakuya starts to realize that something is off. He goes to call her and gets no response. Annoyed by this, he tries again multiple times, only to get the same results as the first. Byakuya decides to leave the shopping items and goes to look for his sister. Byakuya searches around multiple shops to look for his sister, getting more tired along the way. He comes across a bookstore that his sister frequents often just across the street from where he is but decides to look inside, thinking that there would be no reason to go inside. Byakuya starts to worry about his sister, thinking that something might have happened to her. Byakuya searches around the city a bit more and is now exhausted to the point of briefly collapsing. When he gets back up, Byakuya notices a large group of people gathered around something and heads towards them. A few comments made by some of the people causes Byakuya to get scared and start pushing his way through them, calling out for his sister. He makes it towards the center of the crowd and sees what has happened: A car has hit a young girl with pale violet hair and a navy blue school uniform. Even though he recognizes who exactly the girl is, Byakuya refuses to believe it's his sister and tries to pass it off as someone else entirely. Slowly but surely, Byakuya finally lets the truth sink in and he lets out a scream of anguish. This turns out to be a night terror and Byakuya wakes up in hysterics, loudly mourning the loss of Tsukuyomi and blaming himself for her own death. Soon he calms down and realizes that he went to sleep again but can't remember when or how long he was asleep for. He goes to look out the window and reflects on the memories he shared with his sister, staring at the night sky. He also makes note that he has been slowly losing his grasp on reality since Tsukuyomi's death. This lack of focus causes Byakuya to believe that Tsukuyomi is still out there, wandering in the city and heads out. When Byakuya makes it into the city, he notices the amount of people that are still going about at this time of night. The noise of the other people and the bright lights causes him to feel sick but he still goes forward, starting to hear the voice of his sister. A bit later on, the noise of the other people of the city and the brightness start to overwhelm him and soon, he finally snaps. Byakuya starts screaming at the top of his lungs and berates the people around him, claiming that his sister won't be able to hear him call out for her. After ranting for a while longer, Byakuya collapses and sobs, wishing death upon everyone else. Now completely mad, Byakuya wanders off from the city, saying that there is only one way for him and his sister to be together, suggesting possible suicide. After walking for a while, a dark fog envelops Byakuya's surroundings. He tries and fails to piece together what exactly is happening and stars madly laughing about the apparent hilarity of the situation, but he soon gives in. A few moments pass and Byakuya decides to stay where he is, hoping to die in the darkness. However, a strange liquid falling on his face causes him to open his eyes, bringing him face to face with what look like two large, bright, red stars. When he tries to stand up, Byakuya finds himself completely unable to move. When he tries to speak, he finds himself choking on a strange, foggy substance which slides down his throat and all that comes out of his mouth when he begs his sister to help are strained gags. Words end up inside of Byakuya's mind, words such as "Hunger" and "Distaste", and he soon realizes that this is the rumored "shadow" that devours people. After seeing a vision of Tsukuyomi being with him again, Byakuya accepts his fate and slowly loses consciousness. Byakuya suddenly jolts awake and finds himself alone in a park at morning. He tries to remember what happened and remembers certain key events but can't quite make out as to whether if it was all a dream. He looks over his body for any injuries but only find a small scratch on his knee. Byakuya notices a strange feeling dwelling within him, as if he feels at peace with his sister's death, but still can't bring himself to accept it. He then gets a strange feeling across his back, almost like something is bursting out of it. A strange claw bursts out of Byakuya, much to his surprise. Though intrigued by the strange appendage, Byakuya decides to go home and rest. The claw, even though it slightly irritates Byakuya, makes him feel like he should continue searching for his sister. Byakuya heads home, another claw popping out of his back. Episode: A Girl Serene (月を見る少女) During his search for his sister, Byakuya makes a name for himself in a nearby area for attacking and most likely killing anyone who he comes across. When at a nearby pond a few months later, Byakuya comes across a woman with long, deep purple hair and a white dress. Byakuya ecstatically begins to refer to the girl as his sister and goes over about how long he was looking for her. However, it slowly starts to sink in that the girl in front of him isn't his sister. The girl tries to move on but Byakuya asks her to stay and hear him out and he introduces himself to the girl. She asks him what exactly he wants but he can't think about it. Byakuya soon tells the girl that he saw his sister when looking at the girl. When he asks her for her name again, the girl simply tells him to call her "Sis". Elated, Byakuya asks the girl why she's here, to which she explains that she's looking for someone she lost some time ago. After hearing her out, Byakuya decides that he'll protect this girl and help her look for her friend. The girl refuses, saying that Byakuya is just using her for his own gain, to which he admits. But, he tries to reason with her and says that she'll be able to use him too. The girl says that Byakuya might not be capable in combat, but he says that he has already killed everyone else in the area and would kill for her without hesitation. The girl finally agrees to Byakuya's proposal and he names her Tsukuyomi, in honour of his sister. Abilities Byakuya's ability is the "EXS of Dark Spikes" ( ): Chelicerata ( ). It allows him to consume the EXS from his prey and spin webs similar to that of a spider. Byakuya controls eight dark claws as he fights, which float alongside him and can be controlled via a form of telekinesis. His weapon is referred as Eight Legs of Shredding: The Predator ( ). The way he fights is resembles a cruel spider, with the claws acting as the spider's legs as they float alongside him. Most of his fighting style focuses on manipulation and complete control over his weapon, as well as instinctive hunting. When Byakuya first received his weapon, he was rather annoyed at how they took up space on his back; the claws initially sprouted out one by one as time went on. When Chaos meets Byakuya in the latter's Arcade story, he notes that the young boy's presence and abilities feel closer to that of a Void than anything else. Most likely in part due to his ability to feed on EXS by cannibalizing his foes. Musical Theme |-|Official= |-|Localized (UNIst only)= Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= He and she stretch a nest under this night. In order to arrest the game which strayed. He is her sake. She is her own sake. The thought turns on the once defeated friend. Blood is sniffled, mud is sniffled and it is. The figure which they pursue. It crawls on eight legs of his and they wriggle tonight also. Put the thought whose she cooled. |-|Exe:Late (EN)= They nest. The web will lure and consume any prey that gets near. He, for her, and her for herself, they fight. Her feelings point in one direction, to a friend defeated. She sips on blood, and mud alike, chasing a shadow. His eight legs will crawl through the night once more, carrying with him her feelings. Movelists UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Check the details about Byakuya's gameplay from here! Gallery Trivia *"Chelicerata" is one of the five subdivisions of the phylum Arthropoda. Their major characteristic is a jaw-like mouth. Majority of spider and scorpions belong to this subdivisions as well as some crabs. *Via his sister's theme naming, "Byakuya" (白夜) literally translates to "White Night", which refers to a night at either the north or south pole, or a short night that occurs under the midnight sun. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male